Exabitionists
by cupidity11
Summary: The tallests take a few weeks out of every year to call around to each invader and have hot, exhibitionist, Irken sex for each and every one. And no, they don't care if this is a bad time for you. For an IZ Kink Meme on Live Journal.


"Invader Larb?"

"Check."

"Hmmmm. What about Flobee?"

"Heh. Actually we did him twice."

"Tsk. Tenn?"

"Purple. Everyone. We've done everyone. That's what I meant when I said, EVERYONE."

Said violet eyed irken sighed mournfully, blissfully naked and still flushed from their previous round. Light blue, luminescent sweat had begun to dry on his lean body and that was unacceptable. There had to be someone, anyone left. Suddenly and idea struck him, causing long antenna to twitch upward.

"Reeeddd~" Purple whined playfully, crawling across the bed to settle in the other irken's equally as naked lap. "Why not call up Zim?" The very idea a few hours ago would've been horrible. Having that little pipsqueak witness to this was not something Red would've preferred. But Purple was getting antsy, squirming against him. The Tallest could already feel the beginning of his partner's arousal against his thigh.

"Fine! Computer. Make transmission with Irken Exile Zim." Red barked, his body already responding in kind. The machine obeyed. Purple giggled, hopping out of Red's lap gleefully to lay on the bed. His breath was already coming in short gasps of excitement.

"Are you sure he'll play by the rules, Red? I would hate to have the defect ruin all the fun."

"Oh shut up, Pur. It'll be an order. He'll be unable to NOT watch it." Maroon eyes danced, deviously. It was true. Once an order was given it stayed in the Pak and demanded attention until the action was followed through on. One given by a Tallest was law.

The screen flickered to life to show the Defective Irken, eyes wide with shock and rage, not because of his naked rulers but because somewhere inside his precious base, was his worst enemy. Sneaking about and without a doubt gaining all his secrets. But, before he'd been able to set about taking down the stupid human beast, Computer had warned him of a incoming transmission. And from the Tallest no less.

But, then the image of seeing the two normally button up male completely naked had his draw dropping, a hideous blue blush forming. Magenta eyes might have even lingered and bit before they shot away out of fear and respectful confusion. "M-My Tallest? Wh—"

"Shut it, Zim. Let me make this simple and sweet." Red purred, looking about as deadly as cyanide or in the alien's case a big galleon of water. "We fuck. And you watch. Until the end. Then you will hang up and never speak of it again."

Zim listened to the words with much trepidation. His throat felt dry but his Pak absorbed the order and stored it away. Now he would have no choice but to follow through on it. Tiny feet stayed rooted to the spot on the metal floor, mauve eyes growing wider each second. "Y-Yes. My Tallest." He gave a slight salute.

Purple smiled, pleased with the easy acceptance, and his attention immediately shifted towards Red who was walking towards him with that familiar expression of pure animalistic desire on his face. Automatically the violet eyed irken shivered, feeling his body ready itself for the inevitable.

Red curled his fingers around his partner's slightly curlier antenna, stroking it at a maddeningly slow pace. From the very base, to the incredibly sensitive tip. Each movement brought another sharp keening whine from Purple's lips, flush increasing.

Toes curling on the pink, soft bed spread, Pur raised his arms to scratch the blunt tips of his nails down Red's torso, leaving more painfully delicious welts to rise. The longer the stroking went on, the harder he scratched and the wetter he got, eventually spreading his legs to give their unwilling watcher a most succulent view.

Red made sure to treat both antenna the same and when each were stiff as boards, a curious hands wandered down Purple's flat, smooth stomach, loving the way each muscle clenched and expanded under every touch, to reach the biggest ache on his lover's body.

Two fingers probed and caressed the rapidly growing ridged appendage, forcing itself out of the tight, moist slit between Purple's legs. The violet eyed irken bucked into the touch, groaning wantonly and returning the favor by grabbing one of Red's antennas and sucking it into his mouth.

Zim had a perfect view of everything. Even thought he wanted to look away for even a second It was impossible. The orders must be followed. There was something so unsettling about witnessing his almighty ruler's like this. Ravishing each other's bodies, touching one another so taboo-ly. On Irk it was supposedly the greatest pleasure to have your antenna fondled. He'd never heard of one being…um, licked before. Curiosity really was a naughty thing. Because he wanted to know how it caused Red to react.

Said reaction was instantaneous and dramatic; The Tallest's body nearly collapsed, shuddering and panting so heavily the air sounded forced in to his lungs. Eyes had rolled back into his skull, his own ridged cock pushed fully out by the action. Drips of precum slipped down his long legs to the bed spread.

Releasing the antenna from his mouth, strings of saliva kept them connected before it disappeared. Red moaned wildly, and begun licking his way down his lover's chest, hipbones and then to the soaked expanse of darkened skin between his legs.

Purple knew what was going to happen and prepared himself by grabbing onto the back of the headboard just as Red's mouth enclosed on the most sensitive part of his body. The long, ridged tongue wrapped around Pur's dick, drawing it out farther, making more sweet liquid spill from his slit. He nearly screamed, somehow fighting it back by biting down on his bottom lip but still jerking from the pleasure.

"Zim?" Dib hissed, shock coursing through him. The young teenager had been snooping around the bottom levels of the lab, weary for any attacks when he'd hear noises. Noises that sounded suspiciously like the ones from the adult movies he'd accidently stumbled across. Zim couldn't be…Curiously, he'd slipped out of his hiding spot to get a better look and lo and behold…the Tallest. Two guy's he'd only met a handful of times having sex right before his eyes. Well and Zim's. Dib didn't know whether to think that his enemy was a perv or what…because it looked like the irken was twitching uncomfortably, antenna pulled back in a submissive manner. That had only happened on the rare occasions when Zim had been ordered to do something he hadn't wanted to do.

Maybe…the Tallest were exhibitionists. Dib raised an eyebrow. That would explain a lot actually. Coming up to stand next to Zim, he looked sideways at his Nemesis and wondered what to do next. The Irken wasn't even blinking it seemed. But from the deep flush of rage and embarrassment he knew Dib was there. "Stink-B-Brain. Go home." He whispered as if afraid to interrupt.

Red's antenna, soggy as they were picked up on the distant conversation. He removed his mouth from Purple's cock with a wet pop, sitting up and turning around. His eyes were darker than Zim could ever remember them being. Nearly black with passion and possible rage. "Let him stay." The Tallest hissed, smirking before licking any precum off of his ivy green lips. "The more the merrier."

The human blushed a deep scarlet, eyes dropping to the ground. "Ummm.I think I'm going to g-go home Z—"

"You go no where, Dib-Thing." Zim replied, darkly. A new order to fulfill. "The Tallest command it so. " With a quick movement, unlike anything Dib had ever witnessed before, a laser gun was pressed to his cheek and his body pressed against the computer. He whimpered then instantly regretted it. No weakness. Not even in the midst of this nonsense.

Pleased that everything was going according to plan, Red leaned over Purple's body to fuse their mouths together, tongues dancing and intertwining. While they made out, Red positioned himself over his co-ruler, the tip of his dick pressing into the soft, moistness of Purple's body.

Moaning into his lover's mouth, Purple thrust upwards, trying to force their bodies together. It failed epically, just barely slipping and sliding along the edges of their sanity.

With a gasp, Red broke the kiss and bit down on Pur's neck before thrusting inside of him. Immediately the intense pleasure proved to almost be too much. So hot. So wet and slick and tight. The walls gripped him tightly, begging him for sweet release.

Purple begged for the same thing. "R-Red! OhyesohIrk!mmmm.." That was the cue that his partner was ready for more. Using all the force in his arms, the maroon eyed Tallest thrust out, nearly parting their bodies completely before shoving back in again with another pained groan. "Yesyesyes! Right,ugh, there, Red!"

With blind intensity, he drove them towards the brink, rocking back and forth, making the bed springs whine with pain. Their bodies sweated that beautiful luminescent blue, lips parted to make those illegal noises made only by people totally in sync. Lights flashed behind their eyes and in one single second everything became too much; too much friction, too much pain, too much pleasure, too much sensation and Purple exploded, keening a scream, body gone stiff. While Red came not too soon afterwards, growling feraly, his entire body shaking and he kept moving until all that was left was their lingering wetness.

With a sigh he collapsed on top of Purple, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Zim finally blinked, his pak sensing it was over. "M-My Tallest? Are yo-"

"Yes." Red replied, nearly half asleep, arms around the already unconscious and finally appeased Purple.

No more explanation was needed. Zim shut off the transmission, feeling suddenly much dirtier and much more curious and in serious need of fine Vortian alcohol to erase his brain. Easing the gun away from the Dib human, he turned around and walked away, knowing the human wouldn't try anything today.

He would be right. Dib whined and nearly slipped off the controls he'd been leaning on. There was no strength in his body to do anything. Instead, he scrapped himself off the floor and waddled home to try to forget Zim's exhibitionist rulers.


End file.
